Life
by JAGroome
Summary: Sakura has a secret and a hunter, Gaara has a love and feeling belive it or not. What happens when Sakura talks to him, and Gaara finds intrest. [Nao yaoi] tell me what you think....
1. Secrets

LIFE

I don't own any of the characters, except Daszera and the idea

Daszera: Takara just Wright already

Takara: dont pressure me or else (glares coldly)

Daszera: or else what im an elemental Goddess (Daszera smirks)

Takara: so am I (Takara replies with evil grin)

Daszera: fine I will then goodbye

Takara: hey give me my computer back dam it, ill pull you from the story...give IT BACK!!!!!!

Daszera: ok ok ok ok just don't eat me

Takara: on with the story

Chapter 1

Secrets

As she sat soaking in the heat of the water surrounding her body, her mind lost in thought and her body sore from the training. knock knock came a sound from outside the bathroom, one at the entrance to her bedroom. "Coming" Sakara sighed getting up out of the bath and wrapping her body in a towel. She proceeded to the door opening it to see a cheerful Naruto gleaming happily at her, "are you coming to get Raman" he asked looking at her calmly, "not tonight Naruto" Sakara replied coldly, "awwwww but we have more then us tonight, Tamari and Kankuru are here and they draged along Garra, and im bringing Hinata, and besides Sasuke might show up to" Naruto complained to his friend sadly, Sakara put on a fake smile "ok just this once" she said looking at him with fake glee, "ok see you in five then" he said leaving her to dress in peace. Sakara closed the door and walked to the mirror to see tears falling down her face, she looked at it in confusion. Ever since she confessed to Sasuke that she loved him he avoided her and shunned her he rarely showed for training and never hung out with them, she assumed that the tears were because of the mention of his name but she no longer knew, her heart froze into a cold non-beating lifeless organ of no use. she slipped and black bra with red hemming and black panties with a crimson red heart at the left side, her black miny skirt followed attached to a crimson red tube top with black straps, she slid a tight black jacket over top and zipped it up, she placed a kunai in a pouch at the inside of her left thigh and slid her waist length pink hair into a high ponytail. Over the year since Sasuke left she dyed the tips black, and wore black eye liner just beneath her eyes. Her knee high boots just added to the effect. On her lower stomach just above her bellybutton was a tattoo in red that said hatred, she grabbed her red purse and walked out of her room to meet with the others.

She walked outside and up to Naruto and Hinata who were used to seeing her dress like this after fights or training, Tamari turned to see Sakara changed drastically from little good girl to a bad ass, Kankuru turned and his mouth dropped, taking in her well built form and muscular abs for a girl. Garra on the other hand had already left and was going to meet them there he had no intention in waiting for Sasuke's little goody good lover girl, she was so unattractive, "no she's not you know you liked the way she looked" Shukaku stated, "get over yourself, I never liked that little good girl" Garra sneered fighting with himself, this continued on making it so that his friends went unnoticed. Sakura sat across from him watching him contently argue with himself, "hey Garra are you going to come back to earth, and eat with use" Naruto said as everyone but Tamari and Kankuru stared at him. Garra shook his head and came back to reality to see Sakura sitting crossed the table but he was unsure of who it was. Who was this hottie her jacket was off and on the chair her d cup breasts stood out much more then before she didn't have a chest last time they met. "Your staring at me like ive done something to you and I don't like it, stop" Sakara stated eyeing him coldly then turning away, Garra glared and his siblings gasped no one ever said that to him and lived. Garra moved quickly, his hands encircling her neck, he glared at her emotionless face she showed no fear as she used to she was cold and unafraid of death, "do it Garra come on, take my pain away, kill the one who stood up to you" Sakara said pulling him from his thoughts, "watch who your talking to Bitch, I don't tolerate people who treat me like that, but because your Naruto's friend and I respect him very much, I will not kill you, piss me off I guarantee your death" Garra said dropping her, she stared back coldly hatred in her eyes. "Shall we eat" Naruto said causing a brake out in laughter discluding Garra and the usually happy go cheerful Sakura. They ate and talk about how the dessert was and how everyone had been, as the night progressed Sakura had actually began to smile. "hey everyone" a voice came from behind causing Sakara to tense, "hey Sasuke" Kankuru said, that was all she needed to hear, before getting up and leaving with unspoken words, "where did she go" tamari asked Naruto who just sat there letting the happiness of her presence fad away. Sasuke looked at Garra who had become lost in his thoughts again, "hey sand boy how's life" he said receiving a cold deathly glare from Garra who stood from his seat, "tamari im heading back to the inn" with that said he left after thanking Naruto for dinner.

On his way home he felt a strong chakra near by and followed it to find a very pissed off Sakara destroying things that were created right on the spot, Sakura closed her eyes and focused her energy on creating an 3d version of Sasuke out of vines the poisoning them until they died, she did this reputedly finding different ways to kill the dummy each and every time. "sun...of...a..."she stated as she spared with the now living dummy fighting back full force. "when did she achieve this amount of power" Garra asked himself, "hatred" Shukaku replied "ya but how these thing have to be inherited through blood" "well maybe" Garra cut him off "just screw off Shukaku" Garra stated firmly, fighting with himself. "Why the hell...are you...showing...up now...after...screwing with...my life..." Sakara said again this time ramming a kunai into his head, her nails stained black with what appeared to be nail polish but Garra watched as it changed to its normal pink Colour. Garra walked towards her getting a death glare, " what the hell do you want" she said simply sitting cross legged crating little creatures out of vines, "where did you learn to do that" he asked hovering above her his gourd on his back. "Why" she stated back to him, "because it's amusing and a neat way to kill people without actually killing anyone" he said sitting beside her his gourd now to the side. "she created a dummy of Garra sitting beside her, its eyes glowed coming to life but sitting there, "its easy but you have to have some sort of ability already, like sand" she said, Garra instinctively made his sand encircle them "like this" he stated, as it brushed up against her tattoo, the dummy moved behind her and shielded her body with his arms and his hands covered her tattoo, Sakara sat looking at him. "Yes" was her cold reply but held a hint of amusement, as the dummy dicinagrated into thin air. "if you center your chakra to creating things made out of and element, like earth or water or sand, then you can create brief images and shapes, then by thinking logically you can bring them to life by basing it on an emotion, like my Sasuke creation was based on rage and your impression was based on insecurity, knowing I pissed you off earlier there was a possibility that you were hear to kill me" she said putting her hands together like she was holding a butterfly, her hands were covered with a blue light when she opened her hands there was a frozen heart inside, "its unmeltable because its made from and emotion, sorrow" she made it disappear and sat there. "now you try" she said, looking at him hope present in her eyes, Garra calmly focused on creating something small like a shape or and object as she had, sand covered his hands and when he opened them there was miny gourd identical to his own, Sakura giggled to herself looking down, she created a miny Garra out of vines and made it live, he picked up the gourd on his back an began walking off the end off Garra's hand, a cloud of sand appeared underneath him so that he didn't hit the ground, she watch in amusement as her miny Garra did stupid thing like Naruto. He smirked see what she had done it was...cute...to say the least, Sakara yawned looking up at the stars, "is getting late and I need my rest" she said standing up she looked down at the miny Garra and gave him skin and clothes, he was real as the come, "now you listed to the real you, I have no control over you any longer" she said with a small giggle, as he sat and waited for Garra's command. "will you teach me how to do more of this" he asked calmly watching himself watch himself, it was cute, "when I can if I can, I train during the day and you know do shit latter, so when I have time and if you want me to" she said watching the moon "yes I would like that its something I would most appreciated, but how do I know you will keep your word to teach me your obvious secret" Garra said coldly looking up at her, she glared down at him, her hands glowed a faint Colour of green, "here" she said placing something around his neck, "keep this with you in my presence and I will give you, what you ask me for now, as long as you keep my secret between us, then I will never go back on my word" she said in a whisper. When she pulled back there was a cross made from vines, in the center of the cross there was a deep blue ice crystal, and an intertwining vine rope around his neck. "When you want it off, think of freedom from me, think of a gift I will give you and it will teleport itself from your neck to your hand. He tested this idea right there to see it happen. She left with a bird on her shoulder on she created but it had feathers, black with red tipped wings and tail, her beak was aqua blue, and she had silver eyes. Sakura turned her head to look at him gathering his things, "latter: she said with a wink and left him sitting there. He reached up to his neck and felt the cross the gem instantly changed colors, from deep blue to pink. miny Garra was asleep laying beside his gourd at Garra's feet, he noticed her was unnamed and decided that he would calm him, Gift, with that he placed Gift in his pocket and proceeded back to the inn.

Sakura arrived home and Star flew to her perch beside Sakura's bed, as Sakara changed into her night atire, "Sakura, feels warm and fuzzy, sakura's in love" star joked teasing her master who had created and given life to. "go to sleep star" Sakara said back to the bird as she took her hair out it flowed smothly to her lower back again, her black and red nightgound was snug at the top but lose at the bottom witch just so happened to be mid thigh, she laid in bed creating cute versions of Garra then making them disappear, she created a stuffed Garra using the last of her strength and fell into the fist peaceful sleep in a year and a half... 'This will be intresting' was her last thought as she held Garra close to him heart (stuffed Garra not real one).

Garra got to the inn to find a worried tamari, and a drunk Kankuru. "where have you been" tamari asked tears threatened to fall, "why do you care" he snapped back coldly, "Garra we've been over this I do care, no matter how much you hate me and the world and everything, but I still love you your my little brother and nothing will change that,\" tamari said tears slowly falling down her checks, she looked up at him to see a cross, she walked up to it and laded it in her hand, "where did you get this and why are you wearing it" tamari asked shocked "it was giv...I found it" "ya but its a symbol for 'hope' and you don't believe in it" tamari stated turning around and walking away from him, "tamari" Garra said getting her to look at him, he walk to her and put his arms around her, "don't cry, its gives us a bad rep...thank-you, its not that I don't care for you I do, but, I think...I don't know" he said letting her, she just stared in awe, "goodnight tamari...and its not nice to stare, in know im hot but you can have any your my sis...oh I get it you want to be that dirty" he joked getting a playful punch in the arm from her as she passed and went to her room. Garra laid gift down in the corner of the room, everything was black one window witch was in the bather coming off his room. he went into it, and washed his spiked red hair, he took his clothing off and but on black shorts that went to the length of his knees, he relaxed on the bed and watched Gift, "hey, can I have some sleeping attire" gift called out causing Garra to jump, "um I can try" Garra said the shock still evident in his voice, Garra focused on creating a small pair of pants to fit Gift, sand circled his hands and when he pulled back...and there were black baggy pants to sleep in he handed them to Gift who was very pleased, girt changed then slept, beside his gourd..."goodnight" he held the cross in his hands, "you like her see I told you so, and how dare you tell me to fuck off" Shukaku said to Garra, "whatever, im going to sleep," Garra laded down, "no your not you cant" Shukaku said back, "fine I will go into a sleepless rest" he said closing his eyes, ' sleep well Garra you will need your strength, I have a felling there's something terribly wrong' Shukaku said to himself before leaving Garra to sleep in peace.

Takara: there first chappy done yay happy

Daszera: take you long enough this is so irritating

Takara: anywho R&R flames are accepted :D, tell me if you like and I will continue, if not then whatever, that idea gone.

Daszera: just shut up already, let me talk, she dose have more but she doesn't post them, hey where did she go?O

Takara: going to have fun with imitation Garra...Big version...(evilly laughs and shuts door in Daszera's face...'Now to relax in a bath lol D b she'll never know!!!!!

R&R later!!!!!!!!!!! Takara


	2. Training fun

Life

I don't own any characters (noooooooo)…….except Daszera!!!!

Takara: am I aloud to type on my own or are you being a bitch again?

Daszera: get over yourself, I make a good bitch!

Takara: whatever go listen to music or something, I need quiet!!!!

Daszera: ok oh Gaara where are you:

Gaara: shit run for the hills

Shukaku: yea please do!!!!

(Running out of the house chased but Daszera)

Takara: ya peace and quiet, on with it then.

Chapter 2

Training fun

(Sakura's POV)

Sakura woke to find Star staring at her, "what" Sakura stated blinking in the light that filed her room, "your going to be late" Star said back. Sakura rushed into the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail then braided it as well, she slid into Black jean pants with the hatred symbol on the ass, and a tight crimson red tank with a black rose. Her eyes were covered in black eyes liner and mascara. She grabbed her kunai and katana along with her jacket just incase running out the door followed by Star who sped ahead of her.

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara woke up earlier then the rest of his family, and went to get a coffee, Tamari sat at the table with Naruto, "hey want to train with us today" Tamari said "yea Th….." Gaara was cut off by Kankuru's yelling and screaming. Everyone took off towards the cries, "what happened" Tamari yelled arriving there, "I saw a miny Gaara, in the corner". Gaara did his best to suppress the laugh, "I'll be right…..back" he managed to say before running outside, he fell to the ground laughing at the thought of Kankuru seeing Gift and how amusing it was, his brother sounded like a total nut case…… the three had there heads out the door in shock and fear, "think he's sick" Tamari asked, "maybe, ya I think so" Naruto replied, Kankuru was still in shock…… "What" Gaara said back to himself, Tamari pounced on him, "your back, you're not sick anymore" she yelled Gaara just brushed it off and receded back to his room. He spiked his red hair and put on black baggy pants, he had a crimson red top with love in black, "yo sleep well" Shukaku asked in a mockingly way, "go away Shukaku, I don't want your shit im busy" Gaara shot back anger present, "ok fine but did you notice that you actually slept last night" Shukaku said then left. Gaara shook his head and left with the others.

(Normal POV)

"Incoming" Star yelled flying in followed closely by Sakura, Star landed on Naruto's shoulder "hey Star" Naruto said as the bird rubbed up against his face. "morning" Star replied watching her master come into the clearing, "yo" Tamari yelled as Sakura walked to her, "hey Tamari what are you guys doing here" Sakura asked a little scared, "Naruto invited us to train together, and we were wondering how you got by all the years since Sasuke left, Naruto said you kick ass" Tamari exclaimed proudly, "hot lets do this" Sakura said back pulling out her katana and running at Tamari. "Yo guys you might want to look out, that thing is powerful" Naruto yelled, out of nowhere music started blaring,

You call me strong you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep, you took for granted all the times I never let you down, you stumbled in and bonked your head if not for me then you'd be dead, I picked you up and put back on solid ground… If I go crazy will you still call me supper man, if im alive and well will you be there holding my hand, ill keep you by my side with my supper human, my into kryptonite.

Hinata and Neji drove in with a stereo in the back blaring, 3 Doors Down, "yo" Naruto said since the music had been lowered to talk "Neji thank-you, are you going to stay and train or watch or….." Hinata trailed off and walked to Naruto, "hey" she said kissing on the cheek, "that's all im going to get for good morning" he said pulling her up to is mouth and kissing her correctly, she relaxed and stood in his arms. "turn it up lets do this and have fun" Sakura yelled to Neji who was leaning against the truck, "ya ya im going to as soon as Naruto gets his hands off my cousin" Neji said again causing Hinata to pull back and turn away from Neji's look, the music turned up full and Sakura stood facing Tamari, "think you can keep up with wind" Tamari asked her with a smirk on her face, "think you can" Sakura said back with an even bigger smirk, "I am the wind" "and I am the world" Sakura said as vines swirled around her body, then closed the space, they caught fire and melted away leaving Sakura in a green dress that was V cut at the chest, it was mid thigh length and tight against her body, her hair had come out and into just a pony tail with vines spiraling around it. Tamari was shocked but not afraid, "bring it" Tamari stated sending a whirl of wind at her, Sakura disappeared into a tree, then came down with a whip, she spun it around herself then at Tamari sending vines and razor blade sharp leaves at Tamari who blocked then with her wind sending them back, the one hit Sakura's arm cutting it wide open. The blood ran down her arm she looked at it then back a Tamari, the blood hit the ground and a tree grew in its place, everyone was in utter shock except Naruto who had trained with her using his fire abilities, and Gaara who had guessed an easy thing to do with the abilities of nature. Fire circled Sakura she spun up into the air fire circling her body, fire balls came flying out of Sakura's hands, as Tamari blocked them she fell back into a trap of vines. Sakura came down and returned to normal, she walked to Tamari and helped her up. "You're good" Tamari said looking at Gaara who looked amused. "Thanx, your good to that was noting but im using other techniques so no one can copy me" she said glancing to Naruto who knew she meant Kakashi-sensai. "Im next" Gaara said coldly walking to Sakura, "oh you want your ass kicked to" Sakura said smiling at him, "no hocus pocus, and I will win" he said, Gaara be careful she has something inside her I know it' Shukaku said, oh shut up already' Gaara said back.

Mist covered them both and she appeared before him, "hey Gaara guess what" she whispered, "what" Gaara replied, Sakura ran at him with her katana, he hit a tree with her arm pushed up to his neck, she ran her blade over his exposed arm and drew blood, she pushed her knee into his crotch to here him moan, she pushed harder and whispered in his ear, "I win fair and square" vines held him against the tree, and she looked at him. But something happened, her eyes closed tightly and she fell to her knees, her hair was undone and fell around her body. She began to glow a faint green Colour her clothing turned into a dark green dress, it was mid thigh in the front but I was draged along in the back. Around the top were black flowers. She stood at opened her eyes, Gaara stared into dark red cat eyes, "boo" she said licking up his blood, Daszera' Shukaku said dormant in Gaara, who the hell is Daszera' Gaara said, an old friend one that doesn't like me very much, she's literally the devils daughter, the legend says that the devil fell in love with mother nature, the perfect being, me and Daszera met as little kids long ago and fell in love but, when her dad took her back down to hell to be wed and take his place, he found out she was pregnant with a baby, one of a demand, he killed her or so the legend says, I never thought she would come back unless, there is a descendent here on earth with elemental blood' Gaara was in utter shock still cover by the quickly fading mist his sand cut the vines. "Shukaku" she said with hatred in her voice, "no its Gaara and I want Sakura back" he said coldly, the mist around them had faded and everyone could she the to facing each other, "she cant come back I wont let her, Shukaku must die, he left me to my father and didn't ask my mother for help, he will die" she said back trying to attack him, "want a bet I will get her back, before you can think of it" Gaara said running to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss gently but desperate, a pink light was around her and she was normal kissing him back. Gaara opened his eyes and pulled back slowly, she slid down his body and sat on the ground, Gaara put his arms around her, "Sakura" he said just below a whisper, she sat in his arms silently crying, she had seen what went on like being locked up in her mind, he pulled her closer, "thank-you" she said into his chest, "no prop" he said back, "no really if you hadn't of..ki…" she trailed off passing out in his arms. Star came over and landed on his shoulder, "take her somewhere safe" she said then left to go to Naruto. Gaara got up and put his gourd on, he then picked her up and ran off full speed.

He got to her house and walked to her room; the door was pink and in black hatred was on the door in a symbol. Inside was all red with black borders and Japanese symbols all over, on the one wall the was a scorpion all in black. Her bed was green and pink, as well as the dresser. He dressed her in a black silk nightgown, removing her bra from underneath so the he didn't see her. The bed was a double so he laid her down and covered her in a black blanket, he sat down on the other side, what the hell did you do to her, she hates you why would you leave someone you loved alone do deal with the devil' Gaara said lying down beside Sakura. I didn't mean to leave her, I had no choice I was locked up until I was told she was killed, that's when I gave up hope, that's when I decided that killing was more fun, dose that ring-a-bell' Shukaku said back, whatever, I never left someone I loved to die' you never loved anyone' Gaara just laid there relaxing on the soft bed but he was not tired at all he was on high alert, if anything that threatened him of her, they wouldn't live.

(Sakura's Dream)

Sakura sat in a café awaiting someone to come, "Daszera" Sakura whispered under her breath, "what you look upset to see me, Sakura dear, don't be like that" she said sitting across from Sakura, "why am I here again, we covered all we needed to, leave me alone" "we have encountered new problems, this Gaara fellow, he stopped me, I don't like to be stopped, I have given you everything you asked for and needed, now I want what I want" Daszera said sitting there with paper work. "What is that" Sakura asked, "I want him, I want this Gaara dead" she replied, the Colour faded from Sakura's face. "why" she asked "because one, he is Shukaku, two he got in my way and three your falling for him" she said sipping her coffee, "no…..NO NO NO, I made a deal with him and im not going back, I will not allow you to kill him, if it gets out of hand I will do it personally, just leave me to do my job, and then you can do yours, but you touch him and you will be out of a body to live in, I will meet your maker, hands off" Sakura said her anger rising, "fine but if you get hurt again, I can assure you his death or his heart" she replied standing, "your going to wake now, but don't forget this talk or this promise, after all dreams can come true. Then Gaara was there in her grip, "oh and don't mess up or…." She broke Gaara's neck.

Sakura shot up shaking, "hey" a voice came, she turned to see Gaara lying on her bed, "what are you and why…." He cut her off, "do you remember what happened" Gaara asked looking at her, "n……." she didn't have time to finish as the memories came rushing back, tears started falling as she cried silently under her hair, Gaara brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Hey don't cry, it will be fine, im here, as weird ass that is I am" he said lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. Sakura lunged at him, he fell back with her on top of him, her head was pressed to his chest. Gaara sat up holding her to him, she was sitting in his lap, he lifted her head, her teary eyes saw something in this cold hearted boy, he brushed his lips across her own then locked them in a gentle kiss. Sakura leaned in, her hands running over his chest buried beneath his top, she pulled it over his head and ran her hands over his chest before kissing him again, he pulled back his eyes still closed, "Sakura" he whispered, "muuuh" she said drifting to sleep in his arms, "you do know you have a demon inside you, right" he asked calmly, "yes, I cant help it she's always been there just never able to take over or communicate until I was 16, im 18 now and its hard to fight her off, so we came to a deal, so that we both get what we want, I wanted the ability to kill that one man that hurt me so badly, and so did she……she protects me Gaara….I cant get rid of her…..or……"tears fell again, as she thought of Sasuke. "Sakura I want you to come back to Suna with me, so I can protect you and everyone, will you please…."he trailed off as a knock was heard at the door, "ill get it" "no… you stay in bed I will get it, don't worry" Gaara said getting up and leaving for the front door. "Gaara, why do you have your top off, never mind how is Sakura" Tamari asked, "she ok, I want her to come back with us, if she stays here I think she might get hurt" he said looking down, "when did you start caring about things like people or us" she asked neither one of them realizing the person listening from her room. "About the time my big sister told me she loved me and cared, there's something about her, about Sakura that, makes me feel a need to protect her, the way I do for you Tamari. I care for her and all our friends here, but don't say anything, I think…. I don't know it's just something about her" he said looking down again. Tamari wrapped her arms around him, "I think….. My little brother is in love" Tamari said kissing him on the forehead. "hell no no kissing me Tamari I care but no mushy stuff on me got it" he half yelled, "ya ya ya whatever, night Gaara see ya in the morning" Tamari said leaving, Gaara shut the door and thought about it, could I really be falling in love with her' he questioned heading back to her room, she stood in the doorway, "im going with you tomorrow, I go back with you, Daszera wont be bugging me for a while it takes a lot for her to come out fully so she wont be out" Sakura put her hands on his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up into a kiss, he carried her back to the bed, and laid down, she cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek, "thank-you, you saved me today, from being locked up inside of her, you brought me back, thanx" she whispered as she drifted to sleep, "your welcome, my beauty, goodnight" he kissed her lips lightly, before falling a sleep to.

Takara: finally done I wonder where Daszera went?

(Gaara walks in all beaten up and bruised)

Daszera: ha last time you try to kick my ass!! (said Proudly)

Gaara: please save me, im not like that all kisses and hugs, ya right

Takara: shut up Gaara you are in this story besides if Sakura was here you would say diff….

Daszera: (looking over story) yay yay yay you put me in yay …..

Takara: oh boy this will be one long story

Ok done chappy 2 im so excited tell me what you think, is it good, should I continue? Anyway looking forward to your reviews, have any good ideas then e-mail me and I will return your message see ya latter…….

Takara-Sagara


	3. Travels Part One

Life

I don't own any characters but Daszera……

Takara: I wonder what I should do this time?

Daszera: let me take over the world…

Takara: whatever like I would

Sakura: dam right

Gaara: when did you get here?

Sakura: last night, Saia said she needed help keeping you 2 out of her hair (grins evilly)

Daszera: shit

Gaara: (smiling strange) and will we benefit from this?

Takara: (hits Gaara over the head) get your head out of the gutter!!! Now!!!

Gaara: but but but……but…..not fair!!!!!

Sakura: let's go kiddies.

(Everyone leaves but Takara)

Chapter 3

Travels Part 1

What a weird dream' Sakura thought as she tried to sit up, something was holding her waist. Her eyes shot opened and turned to see Gaara staring at her, "you move a lot" he said his eyes smiling at her, "what" she said back, "never mind are you going to come with me or not" he asked sitting up, the sheet slid down his chest as he crawled up her. " did you forget our conversation last night" he asked brushing his lips across hers, Sakura shivered under his touch. "no I thought I was dreaming" she whispered kissing him, she tried to wrap her arms around his neck but they were pushed down. Gaara slid his hand down her arm and under her back while the other traced circles on her wrist, he pulled back and looked at her. Her emerald eyes gazing clouded back at him, "your mean" she giggled, he sat on her waist and looked at her in confustion, "how" Sakura sat up leaning into him, he placed his hands on her waist for support, "your teasing me" was her simple answer before falling back on the bed. "whatever" he said getting off of her and the bed, she placed her hand under her head and galzed at him as he walked to his gourd, he slid his shirt on and wet his hair in the bathroom, "are you going to get dressed or just lye there all day, we do have to get back to Suna, if your coming that is" he said sitting on the bed again, "ya ya im going to" she replied getting up and proceding to the bathroom, "im taking a shower" she yelled "and im picking out your clothes" "what no" "ya, or im taking a shower with you" Gaara said back knowing the answer was no. "suit yourself" she smiled,

Gaara got up and walked into the bathroom, "are you toying with me, you wouldn't actually let me shower with you" he said pushing her back into the shower. "Gaara dosent like to be toyed with, and you're the first to try it" Sakura closed her eyes and stood in his grasp, "and what will you do about it" her eyes opened and looked into his, he lowered his head to her ear, "make you scream" he whispered, causing her to attempt to back up, but the wall stoped her. "Gaara wouldn't actually hurt me would he" she said pulling his shirt up, she ran her hands over his musceles. Sand lifted and swarmed around them, the shower turned on, causing Sakura to jump at the heat, Gaara grabbed her hands in his own and pushed them to the wall sliding along the now wet surface. "Gaara we cant do this, you cant……not to….. me please" she begged lowering her voice and her look, He let her hands go and lifted her chin, "we wont, im not trying to hurt you, besides you started it……. Sakura I would never, touch you if you told me not to" he kissed her neck then her lips, "Gaara" he looked up at her eyes, "your not like…sas….other boys ive met, they all try to force them selfs……never mind" Sakura said looking down again, Gaara lifted her chin again, tears falling down her cheeks, he lightly pressed his lipes to hers, licking her bottom lip for entrance witch she gave him. he pulled back and wraped his arms around her body holding her close, "Sakura, I know you maybe scared of me, but, I wont ever hurt you, even if im lost to Shukaku, for some reason I want to protect you, like I do Tamari and Kankuru, I might not be able to know it now but I do know your special, and never forget it" he whispered, "now are you going to shower or what, and do you have a dryer," he asked pulling back, "thank-you" she whispered kissing him, she held his hands and put them at the bottom of her nightgound slowly pulling them up, he slowly pulled up on it until it came off, her skin pressed up against his, warm and smooth. She pulled down his pants so that they were both in undergrments, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up before she could take anything else off him, he took the soap and ran it over her back, leaving apple smelling suds she took his hands from behind and pressed them to her chest, he ran the soap over the top half of body, when his hands were pressed lower he paused, "what are you doing" he asked, but got no answer, she slid off her underwere, Gaara lowered his hands slowly as she layed her head on his sholder, he ran his fingers over her folds and slowly inside them, he hit the sensitive nub and she gasped for air, he washed her legs then turned her to face him, the water ran over her head as he helped the water take the soap off. "Gaara" she gasped her head laying back, "stop" he looked at her as she pushed him into the wall, "are you going to shower" she asked her breathing calming down, she took the soap and ran it over his back she then ran it over his chest. Sakura kissed him and lowered her hand under his boxers, Gaara growled pushing his head back, she giggled looking at how he was reacting to her, he breathed heavily his eyes closed tight and his hands clenched, "Gaara" Sakura whispered she had finished washing him and he still stood there. He opened his eyes and gazed at her his eyes clouded with pleasure, "yes" he hissed throught clenched teeth, "im getting out, are you coming".

Gaara followed her out a towel wraped around his waist as his clothing dried in the dryer. Sakura but on black baggy pants that came together at the bottom tight around her ankle, and crimson red tank with a black fish net tee on top. Gaara's clothes dried and he dressed in that, "what should I pack" Sakura asked looking at him happily "well you can get clothes there, soap and shampoo for the trip if you want, and whatever food you will eat for the next 3 days" he said kissing her on the cheek, he picked up his gourd and walked to the kitchen putting it on the floor and going to her fridge, "knock knock" Gaara looked at the door who the hell, "I got it" Sakura yelled, "hello….no….go away……where I go and what I do has nothing to do with you….dont touch me………" he could hear her talking to the person at the door and went to it, Sasuke stood trying to pull her to him, Gaara wraped his arm around her waist, "I think she said don't touch" Gaara said coldly, "what is he doing here" "why do you care" she said back, "because, that's Gaara the cold, killing guy, the type to commit rape" Sakura cut him off, "like I give a fuck, at least he hasn't attempted it, now leave me alone or I will kill you, got it" she yelled slaming the door, Gaara held her to his chest, "are you ok" he said, "ya, I am now" "hey lets go before he comes back" Gaara said cheerfully, getting his gourd, "ya" she said back grabbing her bag and leaving.

"hey Tamari" Sakura yelled running up to her, "hey how ya feeling" she asked, "great, thanx to Gaara" Sakura replied, everyone looked at Gaara who had his head in his hand, Naruto and Hinata showed up and looked confused, Tamari and Kankuru were staring at Gaara with a What-did-you-do kinda look and Sakura was trying not to laugh, "hey guys" Sakura yelled to the newly found guests, Hinata ran to Sakura, "why are you so happy, are you ok" Hinata asked griping Sakura in a death grip, "no im just feeling better" Sakura replied looking over at Gaara, "im going back with them, im sorry Hinata I will come back and you guys can come visit" Sakura said looking at Hinata's tear filled eyes. "I understand, as long as you never forget, love goes a long way, so always love us, even though we'll be far away, ok, and promise to come back, to see the baby, and for the wedding, promise me Sakura please" Hinata begged, tears drifted down Sakura's face, "I promise Hinata, you're my sister I would never forget you besides Star and Dark are here to talk to us, we will keep in touch send me a message when the babies coming and I will return" Sakura and Hinata held each other crying, "I love you" Sakura whispered, "me to" Hinata said back, Naruto stood shocked, "Hinata since when were you pregnant" he asked looking at his fiancé, "oh ya we weren't going to tell you till latter, ive been pregnant for a while now, sorry babe, I should have told you" Hinata replied kissing Naruto. "one more thing, the wedding, no Sasuke please or I wont show, I cant be around him, anyway were leaving so, keep in touch" Sakura said starting to walk away, star flew to her, "are you sure you want to do this, I mean" star hung her head in sorrow she didn't want to leave her mate behind, Sakura knew this. She stopped her head hung low, "star I want you to stay…….stay here with Dark, come see me every now and then, but stay I don't want you getting hurt because of my mistakes or choises anymore" tear streamed down Sakura's face, "but Sakura" "no star, you took the hits for me, and now your free, free to live on your own just don't die, please, life is something lost easy, and it hurts when you lose your loved ones" Star rubbed her face against Sakura, " I love you master" Star said flying to Dark, Sakura watch Star fly to her loved one. I cant ever fly to the one I loved again, hes…….gone……left me for power……I……' shhhh hey I know your mad at me, but im here, why are you sacrificing all of this for him? I don't understand you've seen what Shukaku did to me, I gave everything, and he left me…….just like Sasuke' Daszera and Sakura talk as soon as everyone was out of site, tears still fell down her cheeks, I love him that's why, I need to get away, Daszera I need to go I either leave here or die, I…..im so…..lost' Sakura cryed but was pulled from her thoughts as a thumb brushed away her tears, "hey you don't have to come you know, why are you doing this to yourself" Gaara said pulling her aside, "because Gaara don't you get it, ive never had anywhere to go, I had to stay in the same place, if I don't leave it will kill me, or……I will kill myself……its tormenting, I cant do this forever" Sakura yelled her head ponding from the tears her body aching in pain, her heart breaking, "please I didn't to anything to be yelled at, I just……" he didn't bother he turned and walked away. Sakura went to call his name but, nothing but pain was there, Gaara im sorry come back please' Sakura thought, Tamari aprotched her, "you know you're the only outsider that hes let in, he feels for you I know it" Tamari walked away, they decided that they were done for tonight, Sakura layed down under her sleeping bag, she dreamt that her world was gone and the one person who had cared in years, had walked out of her life. Gaara sat and watched her, why wont she let me in Shukaku, im trying to help' Gaara tried not to cry and relaxed, "Gaara" Sakura screamed in her sleep, he ran over to her sleeping body, tears falling in her sleep, he sliped into her sleeping bag, and wraped his arm around her, she opened her eyes, "your alive, Gaara, don't leave me, please" Sakura cryed holding his chest, "im here its ok" Gaara replied, what was she dreaming' he asked himself……..

Takara: ha cliff hanger,

Sakura: yo, you think he actually loves me?

Takara: ya I let the one person I loved slip away,

Sakura: huh ya it hurt, but hay something good might come out of it!

Takara: I know cant you wait,

Sakura: but you…. Have to make it good

Takara: thanx

Hey theres chappy 3, it goes out to all the girls that have let the one person, that one special person that always matered that was always there. I will be posting poames latter on about things like the basses of this story. I walked with my special person to the ends of the earth I would give anything to have him back, I might not be that old but I know what true love is, and I let it go……. So pointer if you both love each other and the guy never wanted to brake it off, then don't because you will miss them when there gone……. Anywho moving on, R&R and please, I need a couple to keep going I don't know if anyone actually likes the way its going!!!!!!

Later Takara ( you can contact me at any ideas and or questions)


	4. Travels Part Two

Life

Takara: yo good morning Sakura what's up?

Sakura: nun just thinking about what to do with the trouble today

Takara: ya thanx,

Daszera: yo are you going to Wright or what?

Gaara: noooooooo she woke me up!!!!

Shukaku: boo hoo who cares she woke me up to

Daszera: boys

Gaara & Shukaku????????

Daszera: where are they? More chasing.

Gaa & shu: shit!!!!! Run for the hills

(Three run out leaving Sakura and Takara)

Sakura: im going back to bed.

Takara: ok

Chapter 4

Travels (part 2)

Sakura woke up the sun shining in her eyes, what a weird dream'. Good morning Sakura, sleep well?' Daszera mocked, leave me alone' Sakura stood up and walked to her bag. "Morning Sakura" Sakura turned to see Tamari with her clothes in her hand, "ya where are you going" Sakura asked, "oh to take a bath there's a springs over there, care to join" "sure sounds like fun" Sakura grabbed her things and followed Tamari. When they got to the spring, Gaara and Kankuru were sitting near the tree, on the side of the water. The sun gleamed and glistened off the soft surface, the area was surrounded by lush green forest and flowers, the was a small but still big waterfall sliding down a rocky slope. "hey Tamari are we all taking a bath at the same time" "ya, we have to keep moving and this is what usually happens" Tamari stated striping down, "it doesn't matter, your one of us now and we've all seen each other" Kankuru added, with a smirk, he started striping down and she turned her gaze to Gaara, he was taking his top off not like she hadn't seen it before but she turned her gaze to the ground anyway. Sakura put her belongings under a tree off to the side, she began undoing her top, but stopped halfway, she sighed thinking of all the people she left behind. "hey" arms encircled her body, "you cant stop now I was just having fun" Gaara continued undoing Sakura's top, he slid it off her shoulders, she turned and looked at him, "you mean, and how do I go in the water with your brother and sister watching me" she asked, "well you could were your clothing…….or you could let me take you in….." "ok ok I get it, fine you can take me in, just nothing funny" she said taking the rest of her clothing off, Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into a kiss. "from now you belong to me, got it missy" Sakura's face dropped, "what…..no way" Gaara picked her up over his shoulder, and started walking, "hey put me down not fair you had the advantage, Gaara" Sakura screamed as they waked to the water, "ok" Gaara through her into the water, she came up, with a blast sending water in a spiraling dragons head at him, "dick" "last time I checked I had one". Everyone started laughing "are you sure, cuz when you got touchy back there I didn't notice anything," Sakura joked going over to Tamari, Gaara's face nearly dropped, "what did you say to me" he said diving over to her, "um I said, you know I cant remember" Gaara grabbed her waist and pulled her body right into his, "now do I or don't I have one," Sakura blushed "I don't know I cant tell" "maybe if I pushed a little harder then, would you like that" "Gaara stop, that's not fair, you have the upper hand" Gaara looked into her eyes, something there said yes push harder I want it I need it, but he couldn't tell. He let go of her hand and went away to wash, "hey Tamari" Sakura asked moving away from where Gaara was bathing, "is he like that with all girls" "what do you mean all girls, you're the only one ive seen him even act kind or nice around, if he's not just fucking them to get his mind of the problems then there is no girl, last night when he went to lay beside you because you called his name, he never would have done that for anyone, its scary" Tamari said amassed that she would even ask. "oh I see" Sakura looked over at Gaara bathing, flashbacks of their shower moments were present…..'Sleeping with him would not be worth it, he'll use you just like the other' go away Daszera I don't need you bullshit' Sakura said back. "Hey Sakura, tell me you wont sleep with him, I don't want you being hurt" Tamari said looking down at the water, "why would I do that" Sakura said back. "Tamari slunk down into the water, "because you two are really close at the moment what if it goes further"?

"Don't worry I don't think it will" Sakura looked back at Gaara as the water ran over his body, Sand ran across her face like a hand gently placed there.

Sakura sat under the tree waiting for everyone else to come out from dressing, what if Daszera's right, what if he's just playing with me' Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Gaara sitting down beside her…. "hey, you ok, you look pale" "ya im fine just thinking" Sakura plastered a fake smile on, and held back the tears, I cant lose him not to anyone' Sakura got up, "are we going to go we'll never make it to Suna at this rate". Gaara just looked at her, "ya were going, but you owe me something first" Gaara's sand circled her waist pulling her closer to him, "and what would that be, Master" she joked placing her hands on his chest, "a lot but… the other things can wait, your mine don't forget it" Gaara's lips came crashing down on hers showing dominance, but not enough to hurt her. Sakura pulled back a gazed into his eyes, "Sakura I ….." " hey love birds lets go, like now" Kankuru called to them, "never mind" Gaara let go of her and walked away, why the fuck don't you just tell her, Gaara if you don't your going to lose her, look in her eyes and tell me she's not trying to hold in the tears' Shukaku basically screamed, I know Shukaku, but… I don't know if I want to I don't know if I can'. Sakura walked a bit behind Gaara so that she didn't have to talk to anyone, "Sakura, are you ok, you look like you've been hurt, whats wrong" Tamari asked walking beside her, "no no im fine just a little out of it today" Sakura smiled a week one but still, Tamari took off to Gaara, "hey are you sure bringing her was a good idea she's upset… if she's just one of your fuck toys then run like hell, I will kill you if you hurt her" Tamari left and found a place to camp. Gaara looked a Sakura pacing slowly behind, he slowed down and picked her up, "for someone that was complaining about leaving, you seem really sad, Kankuru lets speed up, we can make it to Suna by tonight" Gaara had Sakura in his arms bridal style, she cuddled into his chest and fell asleep. As the night went on Gaara, Tamari and Kankuru ran top speed, to Suna, I am going to tell you Sakura I promise' Gaara ran but something felt wrong, and it should have since no one noticed the eyes watching a following the group,

Takara: ok done

Daszera: have you seen Shukaku and Gaara?

Takara: why your hubbie run away… you psycho

Daszera: shut ur face bitch and go to hell

Sakura: hey hey u guys woke me up

Daszera: ya well Shukaku and Gaara ran off

Sakura: I wonder why

The boys: ya I wonder.

Daszera: don't u dare run away from me besides u owe me a baby!!!!!

Everyone: lol

Takara: ya Shukaku u owe Daszera a baby there's the bedroom, we'll watch

Gaara: (grabs Sakura) and well be off this way

Everyone leaves Saia alone

Takara: where's that Yuki

Leaves in search of Yuki!!!!!

See ya latter and im srry for taking so long guys!!!!! I'm trying I am anywho hope u liked it R&R later Takara

E-Mail me sometime I need Ideas this story stops after 5 TT I have no ideas for what should happen...


	5. Suna

Life

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters….. I wish I did……. Maybe just some!!!

Takara: wow this is getting to be rlly good.

Daszera: I know and it would be better if I took over Ur world! (Laughs evilly)

Sakura: Dream on, we would never give the world up to you.

Daszera: Bitch, it's not yours to give and take!!! (Sticks tongue out)

Takara: both of you shut up, let's ditch the boys and eat breakfast out this morning, (all girls grin, and leave)

Gaara: Where the hell???????

Yuki: Gone out to eat Breakfast, be back soon love the girls!!

Shukaku: Dam it they what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Life Chappy 5

SUNA

As the group raced towards the Gates of Suna, Gaara was off in his own little world. 'Why dose something feel so wrong, maybe…' his thoughts were interrupted as Sakura woke from her sleep, "Gaara? Where are we?" she questioned still a bit sleepy. "Almost to the gates, then you can sleep in a bed instead of my arms" "your arms a just as good" she said back in a whisper. They stopped at the Gates, Tamari was ahead and already had them opened, "Kasekage there are followers, closing in fast" one of the guards yelled down at him. "Sir" fore girls stood dressed in long hooded cloak's, one in black, one in Green, one in Blue and one in red. "Rearia Nina take Sakura up to my room and keep her safe at all costs, Shado Angle lets move. The two girls in Red and Black stood in front of Gaara as he handed Sakura to the others and they retreated into the castle and into Gaara's room. "What the hell is going on? I demand to know!!" Sakura asked now fully awake, The Girl in the green cloak took the hood off, her blond Hair up in a bun with braids coming out of the top of it, the tips appeared to be green but she couldn't tell, the girl's eyes sparkled blue green and shifted like a cat. "Hey Names Nina, Your hear because Gaara said so, and were here cuz of things" was her answer. Nina Turned to the other girl the one in blue, "Rearia, can you see who it is yet?" she questioned, "no" she slid her hood back, he long Blue hair flowed to her mid thigh, as she turned to face Nina Sakura could see her eyes, pale blue-white, they also shifted like a cat. 'Maybe they were sisters' Sakura thought.

Gaara stood with the two girls beside him; Tamari was posted up on the gate behind them with the guards. The closing group showed up stopping in front of Gaara, "Gaara" a girl with long black hair held in a high ponytail, and Sharingun eyes, Her short blood red skirt over top of her Black Jeans, and a black tank to match with the Kanji for blood on her top. The rest of the people behind her were in Akatsuki cloak's and dark hats. "Shiri" he said back just as bluntly as her, "dam right who else babe" "what the hell do you want" the girl in the red cloak through it back reviling her face, Blood red hair like Gaara's, and Bright Red-pink eyes shimmering and slit like a cats. "Why Angel the Kasekage has taken something that belongs to Akatsuki and we want it back, a certain _flower_ you see…" "And what dose Akatsuki want with her" Gaara interrupted. "that's between me and Itachi" she snapped back, Gaara just looked at her, "so hand her over and we wont hurt you" "she stays here until me and Itachi have a talk, come back during the light just you and Itachi, then we will work out this little problem" he stated gazing into her eyes, she couldn't get into his head, he was one of the few who could block out the sharingun. "Fine" Shiri snapped her fingers and the others flew off into the dark. The girl in Black slid her hood off her eyes pure black but reciting into a clam Aqua blue, She gazed at Shiri with saddened eyes, "Gaara your not just going to let this bitch leave like this, she doesn't deserve your protection" Angle began yelling, "Angle" Gaara said deeply causing her to stop, "my office now ill be up in a minuet to talk to you. Angle stormed off into the castle fuming, "so see ya to more Gaara, Oh and pointer, teach you Shadow Assassins to watch there toungs, unless there prepared to use them, keep them put away" Shiri said she turned to leave, turning her head back to look at both Gaara and Shadow winking then Taking off.

"There gone" Rearia stated, "who was it" Nina asked back "Shiri". Sakura fell over "what do you mean Shiri" she beckoned lifting herself from the floor. "Shiri of the Akatsuki, Gaara is friends with Itachi" Nina replied staring at the Kasekage's strange guest. "were is Gaara I need to talk with him, now" Sakura said urgently, "you will talk with him when he comes to get you, you do not leave this room unless told, understood" Rearia stated glaring, "and who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do" Sakura screamed back. "I am ordered to watch you and keep you save. I will not let you get hurt on my watch and I will not risk your life when I am doing my job, so pipe down and shut up until told differently" Rearia yell back. "Enough" Gaara entered the room glaring at the two immature girls. "Leave us" Gaara said, Sakura watch the two bow and scamper out of the room within seconds of his orders closing the doors behind them. "what the hell Is going on" Sakura stood in front of him, "You really should learn not to yell at this time of night" Gaara said quietly pushing her backwards to the bed. "I demand to know why Shiri was here" "oh so you do know them" he interrupted, Sakura froze "n…..o…" she stampeded out, "Nina told me the they were Akatsuki and that her name was Shiri, im curious as to why they were here" she questioned, "Business that's all" was his simple answer "but…." She began to protest when warm lips met hers, Gaara held her tightly pulling her closer, Sakura began to melt into him Gaara pulled back, "if your not quit I will have to find a way to make you shut up, now what are we going to get you to were for bed" he said more to himself then anything. Gaara went to the dresser and pulled out a long black top with the Kanji for Die on it, he through it at Sakura "put it on and were it to bed. It's long enough" Gaara pulled his shirt over his head and through it on the floor along with his pants. He grabbed a fish-net muscle shirt and long low cut- baggy black boxers; he pulled the top on and then the boxers. Sakura stood watching him contently before taking off her own clothing and slipping on the t-shirt, Gaara laid down on the bed one hand under his head, "hey cutie" he said as she walked out in his shirt. Sakura jumped on the bed and crawled up to him, (lol in a sexy way) "or are you the cutie" she joked pushing him down and holding him there, her lips pressed into his gently letting his arms go. Gaara slung his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Sakura laid her head on his chest "go to sleep Sakura, you need it, goodnight" Sakura fell asleep in an instant and Gaara followed not to far behind.

Shiri slammed the doors to Akatsuki opened storming through the halls, "shit Shiri's on a rampage everyone run for the hills" Kisame yelled as she ran down the halls. Itachi sat in his room one the couch "5-4-3-2-1" Shiri through the doors opened closing them behind her, "let me guess they didn't let you take her" Itachi asked calmly. Shiri walked up to him, "no" her head hung low she stood one leg in-between Itachi's and one on the other side of him. Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, his head in her chest and hers in his hair. "Itachi, what are we going to do she was suppose to stay there and not leave" Shiri complained Itachi grabbed her face gently lifting it, He caught them in a sneering kiss of lust and hope. She pulled back, "Itachi, you know this isn't right" "ya but is fun" Shiri sat down on Itachi's lap as he kissed her neck leaving little red marks as he went. Kisame walked in right at that moment seeing them kissing, "hey Itachi that's called incesced, you do know that" Itachi half sighed half growled "yesss" he hissed through clenched teeth, "besides she's Bi and only rlly likes girls" "shut the trap Kisame and what do you want?" Itachi asked going back to kissing his sisters neck, "umm rumor says that you have to go to Suna tomorrow" Kisame said gazing down Shiri's top (and just because he could). "What Shiri why didn't you tell me" "I was going to but, we started making out and shit…. It slipped my mind in a way, besides" she pulled him up to her face kissing him, "I like playing our little games" she said, "dam it….You two are twins this is so wrong" Kisame yelled leaving the room. Shiri straddled his hips, "I want my little sis and I want Shadow can I come tomorrow……Pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Shiri begged with puppy eyes. "ya ya ok fine but only if you get into bed and rest so I don't have to hear you or want you" Itachi grinned one of his grins, Shiri hit him getting up, "you take all my fun away" she whined striping down to her under ware, and climbed into the bed, Itachi left her and went to the library to read. (Yes read Itachi Reads). Itachi relaxed thinking of the reasons why Sakura had disobeyed the orders given to her; then again disobeying orders seemed to run in the family. "Hey Itachi" Kisame asked walking through the door, "what" Itachi replied, "Why do you and Shiri do that? Its not human and srry to brake it to you, you guys are" Kisame stated taking a set, "Shiri and I, we love each other and this is the only way we know how to love, we take our emotions out 2 ways, Killing and ya the other one, we grew up in a house that was all about that, you know that Kisame, you know that our life was hard from the begging so if she comes and asked me to do anything I will it doesn't matter how out of whack of fucked up it is, she my sister and my sisters are all I have" Itachi said going back to looking at his book, "ya but Itachi you and ur twin sleeping together that's not right, I mean she's a lezz and u 2 are sleeping together want to explain that one" Kisame said back, "fuck Kisame drop it… im done with this conversation, what me and Shiri do has nothing to do with you" Itachi snapped back. "Fine, are you going to Suna tomorrow", "yes, I want to know why Gaara has my blossom" Itachi said again. Before leaving to go to his room to sleep, as he walked in and saw Shiri laying on the bad in a deep sleep, a picture crossed his mind.

Gaara woke due to the silence; he gently slipped out of bed and walked to his office chambers. Angel lay out across the chair; her frail form was closed to anyone. "Why….. did I have to promise I would always protect her" Gaara thought walking over to her, "Angel" he said sitting at his desk, startled Angel sat up staring at him, "why didn't you come to talk to me" she said glaring at him, "Angel you hand no right to say those things, if it weren't for the protection of Suna all of the Shadows would be dead you know that, I protect them for the same reasons, And since when did you have the right to say that to me" Gaara sat across from her in his own chair. "I know Kasekage but, he's a Missing-Nin, they tricksters and they're no trust worthy, I just…." Angel faded out gazing at the floor, "I know how you feel about Itachi but trust me, he's not the one who killed your parents" "ya but how do you know that" Angel Asked locking eyes with him, "well think about it if Itachi really wanted Sakura back, he wouldn't have sent Shiri he would have came and killed all of you then me before taking her back, that is if he's like you claim he is. Then he would take what rightfully belonged to him, why in gods name would he agree to negotiate…." Gaara stood up and walked to Angel, "Angel your not what you are, your are what you play" Gaara said with a passing and closed the door behind him. Your not what you are, your are what you play she thought to herself. She walked down to her room where she fell asleep thinking about it, you're not what you are, your are what you play…..

Takara: (standing out side door) I wonder what they're going to do to us when we come in?

Daszera: Ya we sort of left them hanging this morning….

Sakura: who cares…. We never take time away…..

(Open door, Shukaku tripping Gaara laying on couch, Yuki out cold on floor)

Takara: what the hell………!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Alcohol…….

Daszera: well if that's how it is then……… lets go to a hotel until they get there act toghther….

(All walk out door)

AN- And that's the next Chappy srry it took me sooooooooooo long my computer doesn't always love me lol….. Anywho I need a beta if you know anyone who would help then plezzzz tell……… I would like to hear what your ideas are if something should change………… As said before I need Ideas and such so if you could please help me it would be very apprechiated (SP) lol Later Takara


End file.
